The aim of the proposed experiment is to determine the structure of active site mutants of Photoactive Yellow Protein (PYP) with high resolution. PYP is a cytoplasmic photoreceptor in some species of purple bacteria and undergoes a photocycle upon illumination. This makes PYP a unique model for studying light detection, photocycle associated structural changes and signal transduction at an atomic level.